The objectives of this study are to develop test systems which determine the effects of environmental pollutants on disease resistance of laboratory animals as measured by mortality rates subsequent to exposure to infectious agents. More specifically, to determine whether any interaction (antagonistic or synergistic) occurs in dioxin (TCDD) exposed mice when infected with a bacterium(Salmonella bern) or a virus (Pseudorabies-PRV).